My Little Pony CCG Custom Cards: Team Fortress 2
by nightelf37
Summary: Basically put, this is a "collection" of custom My Little Pony: Collectible Card Game cards using as close to everything as I can in Team Fortress 2. Rated T For Team Fortress 2.
1. Initial Game Release' (2007)

nightelf37: As seen with my fic _My Little Pony: The Collectible Card Game_ , I'm liking the aptly-named game, and like many fans, I'm bound to make my own custom cards. However, since I don't have much in the way of artist skills or image editing software, I'll just settle for text and outline formats.

Let me just get you oriented in how I'll write them.

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Duh.  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, White, Yellow  
4\. Trait: Character's race (Because most of these will be Human)  
5\. Game Text: Card rulings. (one for Start status and one for Boosted status)  
6\. Flavor Text: Extra info. (one for Start status and one for Boosted status)

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Duh.  
2\. Power Value: For confronting problems, participating in faceoffs, and meeting the play requirements of other cards. (0-7)  
3\. Color: Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, White, Yellow  
4\. Action Token Cost: How many action tokens to pay to play the card. (0-5)  
5\. Play Requirement(s): Extra prerequisite Color Power needed to play. (0-4)  
6\. Trait: Character's race  
7\. Game Text: Card rulings.  
8\. Flavor Text: Extra info.

[Event Card]

1\. Card Title: Duh.  
2\. Power: Used in faceoffs when flipped from the deck. (2-6)  
3\. Action Token Cost: How many action tokens to pay to play the card. (0-5)  
4\. Play Requirement(s): Extra prerequisite Color Power needed to play. (0-4)  
5\. Trait: Event, Chaotic, Gotcha, Showdown  
6\. Game Text: Card rulings.  
7\. Flavor Text: Extra info.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Duh.  
2\. Power: Used in faceoffs when flipped from the deck. (2-6)  
3\. Action Token Cost: How many action tokens to pay to play the card. (0-5)  
4\. Play Requirement(s): Extra prerequisite Color Power needed to play. (0-4)  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory, Armor, Artifact, Asset, Condition, Location, Mailbox, Report, Unique  
6\. Game Text: Card rulings.  
7\. Flavor Text: Extra info.

[Troublemaker Card]

1\. Type: Villain or non-Villain?  
2\. Card Title: Duh.  
3\. Power: Used in faceoffs or when flipped from the deck. (2-7)  
4\. Points: Rewards to the opponent when faceoff is won against it - (0-3)  
5\. Trait: Troublemaker, Epic  
6\. Game Text: Card rulings.  
7\. Flavor Text: Extra info.

[Problem Card]

1\. Card Title: Duh.  
2\. Your Requirements: What the player needs to meet to solve the problem. Comes in the following: # [Color] power, # non-[Color] power  
3\. Your Opponent's Requirements: What the opponent needs to meet to solve the problem. Comes in the following: # (representing all colors). Must be higher than "Your Requirements".  
4\. Bonus Points: Rewards to the first to confront it or at the end of a Problem Faceoff (1-3)  
5\. Game Text: Card rulings.  
6\. Flavor Text: Extra info.

Now, I'll get started using the vanilla. That is, I'll begin with the nine mercenaries (and some of their gear). Because of the nature of MLP CCG, the "violence" will be toned down. For one, I will omit a sentence from the Sniper's quote ("Have a plan to kill everyone you meet."), and Silence is supposed to represent Spy's primary…means, but that isn't at all "Friendship"-like, ain't it? Still, because this is **Team Fortress 2** , this fic will be rated T regardless, though I saw the game itself is rated M by the ESRB.

I own neither the card game nor the video game. This will naturally apply for all chapters.

EDIT: I'm doing a re-balance of the cards. After playing the game for myself and having some cards of my own, I saw that some of these cards are too powerful in regards to cost.

* * *

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Heavy, Russian "Shaved Bear"  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Yellow  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Stubborn. Home Limit 5. You can change the target of any of your opponent's cards to this card so long as this card is not exhausted.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "I am Heavy Weapons Guy. And this is my weapon." (Boosted) "It is good day to be giant man!"

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Soldier, Midwestern Patriot  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Stubborn. Once per turn, you may negate a card effect that would exhaust or remove it.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" (Boosted) "…And from that day forward any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo! …Unless it's a farm!"

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Engineer, Texan Mechanic  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: White  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. After this card participates in a faceoff while you have a Resource Card in your Home, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 5. Inspired. Main Phase: Once per turn, you may spend two action tokens to search your deck for a Resource card and put it in your hand. Main Phase: Once per turn, exhaust this card to place an Upgrade counter on a card that can use it.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "Hey look, buddy. I'm an engineer — that means I solve problems." (Boosted) "Let's do this Texas style!"

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Sentry Gun, Mechanical Firing Device  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: White  
4\. Action Token Cost: 5  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 3 White  
6\. Trait: Machine  
7\. Game Text: You need Engineer to play this card. If you wish to move this card, you must move one non-Critter character with them. When this card is second to a Problem after another White character and your opponent has no characters there, they cannot move their Mane Character to the Problem until it is confronted, and any Friend moved there is immediately dismissed until then. This card has +2 Power (and +1 for every Upgrade counter it has (max. 2)) when it is involved in a Troublemaker faceoff. This card is also treated as a Resource card.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Sentry comin' up!" - Engineer

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Dispense-O-Matic 9000 Provisions Dispenser  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 White  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Exhaust this card to earn one action token for each Upgrade counter (max. 2) you have on this card + 1.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Need a dispenser here!" - Scout

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Telemax Teleporter  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 White  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Any Phase: Exhaust this card to move a Friend to a Problem. This card then cannot be readied until after 3 turns minus the number of Upgrade counters (max. 2) you have on this card.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Thanks for ride!" - Heavy

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Demoman, Black Scottish Cyclops  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Orange  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Main Phase: You can exhaust this card to place one Sticky Jump counter on this card. Any Phase: Remove one Sticky Jump counter to negate a card effect that would exhaust or remove this card.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "What makes me a good Demoman? If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sittin' here discusin' it with you, now would I?!" (Boosted) "And that's what yeh get for touching that!"

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Scout, Bostonian Baseball Fan  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Pink  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Swift. Once per turn, you may negate a card effect that would exhaust or remove it.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "Do you have any idea, any idea who I am? Basically - kind of a big deal!" (Boosted) "I don't know who to thank first… oh, I know, me!"

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Sniper, Australian Huntsman  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Studious. During a Troublemaker faceoff, this card gets power equal to half the Troublemaker's power.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "Sniping's a good job, mate. It's challengin' work, outta doors. I guarantee you'll not go hungry." (Boosted) "Professionals have standards. Be polite. Be efficient."

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Spy, French Saboteur  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Purple  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in two faceoffs involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Inspired. SP: During a Problem faceoff inviolving this card, all of your opponent's Friends lose 1 power for the duration of the faceoff.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "Gentlemen." (Boosted) "Oh dear, I've made quite a mess."

[Event Card]

1\. Card Title: Silence  
2\. Power: 2  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Purple  
6\. Trait: Event.  
7\. Game Text: You can only use this if you have a Spy at Home. Exhaust the Spy card, then dismiss one of your opponent's Friends or Troublemaker on your next Troublemaker Phase. If you dismiss a Troublemaker, unless it's a Mane Character, your Spy is then returned to the bottom of your deck.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Peek-a-boo!" - Spy

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Invisibility Watch  
2\. Power: 1  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home and place four Cloak counters. Main Phase: Remove all Cloak counters and target one non-Alicorn non-Changeling Friend Card or Spy. For two turns, the character this card is played on cannot be targeted by the opponent nor can be affected by any of their cards. After that, place one Cloak counter (max. 4) on this card during each of your Score Phases.  
7\. Flavor Text: "This WILL be the last time you see me." - Spy

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: AM/FM Ultra-Sapper  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play this on an opponent's Resource Card (except ones played on characters). Unless your opponent has a Mane Character or Friend at Home by your next turn, that Resource Card is dismissed. Otherwise, only this card is dismissed.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Spy's sappin' mah sentry!" - Engineer

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Spytron 3000 Disguise Kit  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play this on Spy. Main Phase: Return this card to your hand to select one Friend card on either player's discard piles. The Spy is then treated as that card except for card effects. This effect lasts as long as the Spy is not targeted by a card effect that will exhaust or dismiss him.  
7\. Flavor Text: "…and worst of all, he could be any one of us." - Spy

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Medic, Unlicensed German Doctor  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Purple  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Studious. Home Limit 4. During each turn (including your opponent's) when this card and a Friend card are at the same Problem and this card is not exhausted, put an ÜberCharge counter on this card. Then, if there are eight ÜberCharge counters on this card, remove them and turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Studious. For three turns, this character and a Friend at the same Problem cannot be frightened, exhausted, or otherwise removed from their Problem. After that, turn this card over.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "Another successful procedure!" (Boosted) "Schnell! Go get zem! Raus, Raus!"

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Medi Gun, Standard  
2\. Power: 1  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on your Non-Mane Character Medic. During each turn (including your opponent's) that character and a Friend card are at the same problem and the Medic is not exhausted, put an ÜberCharge counter (max. 8) on this card. Then, if there are eight ÜberCharge counters on this card, remove them and for three turns, this character and a Friend at the same Problem cannot be frightened, dismissed, banished, or exhausted. You cannot add ÜberCharge counters while this effect is in play.  
7\. Flavor Text: "With my breakthrough, I could do in seconds what would take other doctors months! I could take men to the peak of health, and beyond! I could make GODS!" - Medic

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Archimedes, Naughty Dove  
2\. Power Value: 1  
3\. Color: Purple  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Critter  
7\. Game Text: This card gets +1 power when a character with Caretaker is in the field, and +2 power when Medic is in the field.  
8\. Flavor Text: Before Archimedes came into the Medic's care, he made his living through wedding dovery. A lucrative trade, but he always felt something was missing. He looks back on the day that the Medic stole that catering van during the prime minister's wedding as the best day of his life.

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Pyro, Masked Enigma  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Pink  
4\. Trait: Human  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Limit 4. Random. Before a Villain Troublemaker frightens your Friends, half of their total power is added to this card for as long as the Troublemaker is in play and this card cannot be removed from its Problem.  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) He's a fearsome, inscrutable, on-fire Frankenstein of a man. If he even is a man. (Boosted) "I fear no man. But that thing… it scares me." - Heavy "No, I… I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right? He's not here, is she?" - Scout

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Control Point  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Location  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Whoever's confronting more Problems at the start of the Score Phase gains control of this card. Whoever controls this card at the end of the Score Phase earns one more point, unless both players are confronting one Problem each.  
7\. Flavor Text: "This point ain't gonna cap itself! Get over here!" - Engineer

[Problem Card]

1\. Card Title: Capture the Flag  
2\. Your Requirements: 5 wild power  
3\. Your Opponent's Requirements: 2 Blue power, 2 non-Blue power  
4\. Bonus Points: 1  
5\. Game Text: Whoever has more characters confronting the problem gains 1 extra point during the Score Phase. Characters with more than one trait (excluding Performer, Foal, and Elder) are counted as many characters as there are traits.  
6\. Flavor Text: "Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" - The Administrator

[Problem Card]

1\. Card Title: Territorial Control  
2\. Your Requirements: 3 Purple power, 2 Blue power  
3\. Your Opponent's Requirements: 6 wild power  
4\. Bonus Points: 2  
5\. Game Text: As long as this card's in play, your opponent's Problem is treated as this card. At the aftermath of a Double Problem Faceoff, only this card is replaced.  
6\. Flavor Text: "We have you surrounded, at least from this side!" - Soldier

* * *

nightelf37: If the Colors some of the characters confuse you a bit, namely Heavy, Russian "Shaved Bear" being Yellow, this is because I based their "Elements" on KnightMysterio's **Waking Nightmares** , which is a TF2/MLP crossover with The Slender Man Mythos elements. In that setting, there are actually **nine** Elements of Harmony, and the (BLU) mercenaries represent the Dark (non-evil) nine, the Light ones being with the six we know as well as three others we also know. But I won't spoil any further than that; you go read it yourself.

Rest assured, the Friend Cards depicting the mercenaries will have different Colors, and will represent the various item sets. Though I did make an exception for Archimedes; he **is** the first pet (Medic's), after all.

See ya on Third!


	2. Updates from 2008

nightelf37: Since the first chapter covered the…version 1.0 of **Team Fortress 2** , the next chapters will add cards according to updates. For the early ones at least, these will be by year. Come the later ones, some of the updates will have chapters of their own.

Updates Covered:  
Gold Rush Update  
Pyro Update  
Heavy Update

* * *

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Medi Gun, Kritzkrieg  
2\. Power: 2  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on your Non-Mane Character Medic. During each turn (including your opponent's) that character and a Friend card are at the same problem and the Medic is not exhausted, put an ÜberCharge counter (max. 6) on this card. Then, if there are six ÜberCharge counters on this card, remove them and for three turns, this character and a Friend at the same Problem gain double their power during Troublemaker Faceoffs. You cannot add ÜberCharge counters while this effect is in play.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Auf Wiedersehen… Schweinehund!" - Medic

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Ubersaw  
2\. Power: 2  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Purple  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on Medic. As long as this card's in play, when the character this card is played on has won a faceoff, place two ÜberCharge tokens on the Medic or a Medi Gun played on them.  
7\. Flavor Text: Four hits with this new weapon will fully charge whatever medigun the Medic has equipped.

[Problem Card]

1\. Card Title: Payload  
2\. Your Requirements: 3 Orange power, 4 non-Orange power  
3\. Your Opponent's Requirements: 9 wild power  
4\. Bonus Points: 2  
5\. Game Text: If your opponent confronts this Problem first, all your Friends at this Problem are immediately dismissed, your Mane Character exhausted and sent home if they were there, and the Problem is immediately solved. If you confront this problem first without the opponent confronting it for two turns, their Friends at this Problem are immediately dismissed, their Mane Character exhausted and sent home if they were there, and the Problem is immediately solved.  
6\. Flavor Text: "Onward, great bomb-cart!" - Heavy

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Flare Gun  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 4  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Pink  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Main Phase: Dismiss this card to move all your characters to one Problem.  
7\. Flavor Text: A flare gun is a firearm that launches flares. It is typically used for signalling, as distress signalling, for those at sea or from the ground to aircraft. It is NOT designed to function as a weapon, not that that would stop some from trying.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Backburner  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Pink  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Pyro. The Pyro loses 1 power so long as it has this card. Troublemaker Phase: During a Troublemaker faceoff, flip a coin. If you get Tails, the Pyro's power is raised to double its original power for the duration of the faceoff.  
7\. Flavor Text: This flamethrower is built for the Pyro who likes to ambush their opponents.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Airblast  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on Scout. Exhaust the Scout with this card to exhaust an opposing Friend (for 2 turns if they're at the other Problem the Scout isn't confronting).  
7\. Flavor Text: You Scouts are gonna love this highly collectible bat that smacks baseballs at the other team, stunning the living crap outta anybody dumb, slow, drunk, mute or Australian enough to get in the way.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Sandvich Edible Device  
2\. Power: 2  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Any Phase: Dismiss this card to ready an exhausted Friend. If you control Heavy, this card can be returned to your Home at the start of your next turn.  
7\. Flavor Text: "MOIST AND DELICIOUS!" - Heavy

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: K. Gloves of Boxing  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 1  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Yellow  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Heavy. When the Heavy wins a faceoff, he gets +2 power for three turns (inc. your opponent's).  
7\. Flavor Text: Any time a Heavy pwns a foe with the KGB he receives five seconds of guaranteed critical hits.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Arena  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Orange  
5\. Trait: Resource, Location  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Main Phase: Either player may pay two action tokens to initiate a Showdown faceoff involving one of your characters of your choice and an opponent's character of their choice. The loser of the faceoff dismisses their character, unless it's a Mane Character in which it is instead returned to the home and exhausted.  
7\. Flavor Text: "I say this to you with the unvarnished factualism of plain talk: I love Arena Mode." - Abraham Lincoln, Second Inaugural Address, 1865


	3. Updates from 2009

nightelf37: Nothing else to say here. Other than I don't plan on putting in the Administrator anytime soon as a Mane Character of Friend Card; after all, she hates friendships as the WAR! Update can testify.

Updates Covered:  
Scout Update  
Sniper vs. Spy Update  
Classless Update  
Haunted Hallowe'en Special  
WAR! Update

* * *

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Bonk! Atomic Punch  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Any Phase: Dismiss this card and target one of your characters. For two turns, they cannot be frightened, exhausted, targeted, or removed from the Problem by the opponent, or contribute to faceoffs. If you have Scout on your side of the field, this card can be returned to your Home at your next turn.  
7\. Flavor Text: They come in two flavors! Cherry Fission and Blutonium Berry!

[Event Card]

1\. Card Title: Bonk! Holiday Punch  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Pink  
5\. Trait: Event, Gotcha  
6\. Game Text: Reaction: When your character is targeted by a card effect that would exhaust or dismiss them, that card effect is negated.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Missed me!" - Scout

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Sandman  
2\. Power: 5  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 2 Pink  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Scout. Any Phase: Exhaust the Scout with this card to exhaust an opposing Friend (for 2 turns if they're at the other Problem the Scout isn't confronting).  
7\. Flavor Text: You Scouts are gonna love this highly collectible bat that smacks baseballs at the other team, stunning the living crap outta anybody dumb, slow, drunk, mute or Australian enough to get in the way.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Razorback  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 1  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory, Armor  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Any Phase: Dismiss this card to negate a card effect that involves Spy or a Changeling (e.g. if Spy or a Changeling is needed to play the card).  
7\. Flavor Text: Watch your back. Or don't! Now it's your choice.

[Event Card]

1\. Card Title: Jarate  
2\. Power: 4  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Blue  
6\. Trait: Event, Gotcha  
7\. Game Text: Reaction: After an opposing Friend enters play, it becomes frightened. When that Friend is rallied, it then becomes exhausted.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Is this… mon dieu!" - Spy

[Event Card]

1\. Card Title: Dead Ringer  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Purple  
5\. Trait: Event, Gotcha  
6\. Game Text: Reaction: When a Friend is about to be dismissed or exhausted, you can dismiss this card instead. If multiple Friends are targeted, you can only choose one. If you have Spy on your side of the field, this card can be returned to your Home after two turns.  
7\. Flavor Text: Think you got 'em? Think again! They might've been using this to distract you!

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Cloak and Dagger  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 2 Purple  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Friend. Main Phase: Exhaust the character this card's played on. An exhausted character with this card cannot be targeted by the opponent.  
7\. Flavor Text: All historians agree that George Washington's greatest regret was not being PERMANENTLY INVISIBLE. Now you can succeed where the man who invented America failed!

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Bonk Helm  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Pink  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Pink or Blue character. Any Phase: Send that character from a Problem to your Home to return a Bonk! card from your discard pile to your Home.  
7\. Flavor Text: When drinking one Bonk! at a time is not enough.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Texas Ten Gallon  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 White  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play on an Engineer or Orange character. That character gets +2 power.  
7\. Flavor Text: "You can always tell a Texan, but you can't tell 'em much." - Engineer

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Otolaryngologist's Mirror  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Purple  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Medic, a Yellow Character, or a character with the Caretaker trait. That character gets +2 power.  
7\. Flavor Text: We can't pronounce it either.

[Problem Card]

1\. Card Title: King of the Hill  
2\. Your Requirements: 2 Blue power, 2 non-Blue power  
3\. Your Opponent's Requirements: 4 wild power  
4\. Bonus Points: 0  
5\. Game Text: The first player to confront this Problem will be treated as not confronting it as soon as the other player confronts it. They can fix this by moving a character away so that they're not confronting the Problem, and then move them back, after which the second player will no longer confront this problem until they move a character away so that they're not confronting the Problem, and then move them back, and so on.  
6\. Flavor Text: Since their discovery in 1895, hills have fascinated kings.

[Troublemaker Card]

1\. Type: Villain  
2\. Card Title: Zepheniah Mann's Ghost  
3\. Power: 5  
4\. Points: 1  
5\. Trait: Troublemaker  
6\. Game Text: At the start of each player's Troublemaker Phase, roll a die. Frighten an opposing character whose power value equals the roll's result (if you roll a 1, you can also Frighten a character with 1 or 0 power, and if you roll a 6, you can frighten a character with 6 power or more). If that character is a Mane Character, they are sent Home instead.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Shoot over my bones, and I shall visit upon you a haunting the likes of which you have never seen."

[Problem Card]

1\. Card Title: WAR!  
2\. Your Requirements: 3 Blue power, 4 non-Blue power  
3\. Your Opponent's Requirements: 3 Orange power, 4 non-Orange power  
4\. Bonus Points: 3  
5\. Game Text: Before any characters move to this Problem, you can choose to meet your opponent's Requirements while they meet yours instead by turning this card upside-down. All Orange and Blue characters at this Problem cannot be removed from this Problem. The bonus points are not rewarded to the first to confront the problem or the winner of the Problem faceoff but are instead deducted from their opponent. If the player cannot meet the required color on their side, they need 10 wild power to confront this Problem.  
6\. Flavor Text: "Friendship ends in ten seconds." - Administrator

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Demoman, Demoknight  
2\. Power Value: 1  
3\. Color: Orange  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: For every faceoff you have won that this card is involved in, this card gets +1 power.  
8\. Flavor Text: Heads will roll!

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Buff Banner  
2\. Power: 2  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Blue  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: You need a Blue character or Soldier to play this card. Play to your Home. Place one Buff counter on this card for each turn (including your opponent's) a Problem is being confronted. When you have at least five Buff counters, remove them and your characters gain 2 power and your opponent's get 1 power for two turns.  
7\. Flavor Text: Admit it. Every so often, you suspect you're carrying your team… How about motivating those lazybums to put their game face on?


	4. Updates from 2010

Updates Covered:  
First Community Contribution Update  
April 28, 2010 Patch  
Second Community Contribution Update  
Engineer Update  
Mann-Conomy Update  
Scream Fortress Update  
Australian Christmas

* * *

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Triboniophorus Tyrannus, Brain Slug  
2\. Power Value: 1  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Critter  
7\. Game Text: This card gets +1 Power when a character with Caretaker is in the field, and +2 Power when Pyro is in the field.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Now I've seen everything!" - Engineer

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Bonk! Crit-a-Cola  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Asset  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Any Phase: Dismiss this card and target one of your characters. For two turns, when they participate in a faceoff they win at, one opposing Friend gets fightened after the faceoff. But when they lose, this card's Friend get frightened instead. If you have Scout on your side of the field, this card can be returned to your Home at the start of your next turn.  
7\. Flavor Text: "You morons are about to catch a real beatin'." - Scout

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Frenchman's Beret  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Purple  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Spy or White character. That character gets +2 power.  
7\. Flavor Text: Because real espionage is an artform.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Frontier Justice  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 White  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on an Engineer. When a Sentry Gun is frightened or dismissed, the Engineer with this card gets +3 power.  
7\. Flavor Text: "You done incurred my wrath, son!" - Engineer

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Wrangler  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 White  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on an Engineer Friend. As long as this card's in play, your Sentry Gun cannot be frightened, exhausted, dismissed, or banished. However, your Engineer cannot contribute its power to faceoffs.  
7\. Flavor Text: Everyone loves remote control toys. But the problem with most of them is, unless you manage to remote control one directly down someone's throat, they're pretty useless as weapons. But what if we were to tell you that we fixed that obvious design flaw?

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Alien Swarm Parasite, Reformed Extraterrestrial  
2\. Power Value: 2  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Action Token Cost: 4  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Critter  
7\. Game Text: This card gets +1 Power when a character with Caretaker is in the field, and +2 Power when Pyro is in the field.  
8\. Flavor Text: This cute little guy was once the scourge of humanity in another time and place. Now he's content to ride on your head and keep the sun off.

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Gloves of Running Urgently  
2\. Power: 2  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Heavy or to your Home. A Heavy with this card attains the Swift attribute, but loses 2 power during all faceoffs. You can spend 1 action token to move this card from a Heavy to your Home or vice-versa.  
7\. Flavor Text: "Ooohhhh, run, run, I'm coming for you!" - Heavy

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Hard Counter  
2\. Power: 3  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory, Armor  
6\. Game Text: Play to your Home. Any Phase: Exhaust this card in response to your opponent playing a Resource or Event card on one of your characters. That card's effect is negated and, unless the card countered is "Jarate", this card is dismissed.  
7\. Flavor Text: You can never be too careful with Jarate around.

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Scout, The Special Delivery  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: White  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: Swift.  
8\. Flavor Text: Talk about speedy service! They won't see you comin'.

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Sniper, Croc-o-Style  
2\. Power Value: 4  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Action Token Cost: 4  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Blue  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: When an opposing Friend enters play, exhaust this card to frighten them. When that Friend is rallied, it then becomes exhausted.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Thanks for being such a whoppin' big target, mate!"

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Soldier, Tank Buster  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Action Token Cost: 3  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Blue  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: Place one Backup counter on this card for each turn (includng your opponent's) a Problem is being confronted. When you have at least five Backup counters, remove them and for two turns your opponent's characters lose 1 power, OR a Troublemaker you're confronting loses 1 power for each character confronting it.  
8\. Flavor Text: Hmm? "Where are the tanks?", I hear you cry? Gentlemen, I'll have you know I blasted each and every one of those overweight metal cans back to their mothers!

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Pyro, The Gas Jockey  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Action Token Cost: 2  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Blue  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: This card only needs 1 action token to be moved from one Problem to another.  
8\. Flavor Text: Humble, 1950's gas station attendant by day, crazy pyromaniac by night...The smell of fresh gas fumes and burnt rubber is just what this once humble service man loves the most.

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Spy, The Saharan  
2\. Power Value: 2  
3\. Color: Purple  
4\. Action Token Cost: 4  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Purple  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: When this character wins a Troublemaker faceoff, the Troublemaker's power is added to this card's power (max. 7). When this character wins a Problem faceoff, banish one of your opponent's Friends who have participated and this card inherits its power, effect, and traits until this character is dismissed or frightened.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Behold the phenomenal, cosmic power of this diamond in the rough! Your Eternal Reward."

[Event Card]

1\. Card Title: Dueling Mini-Game  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): None  
5\. Trait: Event, Showdown  
6\. Game Text: Main Phase: Your opponent is allowed to refuse the showdown, in which this card is automatically dismissed. Otherwise, start a faceoff involving one of your characters and an opponent's character of their choice. The loser of the faceoff dismisses their character, unless it's a Mane Character in which it is instead returned to the Home and exhausted.  
7\. Flavor Text: Is your opponent questioning your skills, personal hygiene, and/or ancestry? Use these to challenge them to a duel!

[Troublemaker Card]

1\. Type: Villain  
2\. Card Title: Horseless Headless Horsemann  
3\. Power: 7  
4\. Points: 3  
5\. Trait: Troublemaker, Epic  
6\. Game Text: At the start of each player's Troublemaker Phases, roll a die. Dismiss a character whose power value equals the roll's result (for the duration of this card's effect, characters with 0 power now have 1 power, and those with power greater than 6 will have only 6 power). If that character is a Mane Character, they are sent Home and exhausted instead.  
7\. Flavor Text: Listen closely! What's that you hear? Is it the clip clop of haunted hoofs? Nope. It's the terrifying, completely foot-generated clomping of the Horseless Headless Horseman! He's come to steal your soul! And, if you have one, your horse!

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Saxton Hale Mask  
2\. Power: 5  
3\. Action Token Cost: 2  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 3 Orange  
5\. Trait: Resource, Accessory  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Friend. That Friend can't be frightened.  
7\. Flavor Text: "What are those weeping crybabies sniveling about now?" - Saxton Hale

[Resource Card]

1\. Card Title: Boston Basher  
2\. Power: 4  
3\. Action Token Cost: 3  
4\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Pink  
5\. Trait: Resource, Artifact  
6\. Game Text: Play on a Scout. During a faceoff, toss a coin. If you call it right, one opposing Friend or the Troublemaker loses 2 power for the duration of the faceoff. If you call it wrong, the Scout loses 2 power for the duration of the faceoff.  
7\. Flavor Text: Delinquents all over the country have been harassing old ladies while you were stuck in your nearby generic desert-industrial environment. You missed out on all the extreme elderly-pestering action! No worries, though! With this handmade bat, you can still vent your frustration elsewhere.

[Mane Character Card]

1\. Card Title: Demoman, Prince Tavish DeGroot  
2\. Power Value: 1 (Start), 3 (Boosted)  
3\. Color: Purple  
4\. Trait: Human, Royalty  
5\. Game Text: (Start) Home Limit 3. When you win in a Troublemaker faceoff involving this card, turn this card over. (Boosted) Home Lmit 5. All non-Foal non-Elder non-Critter Friends get +1 power (+2 if they have the Human trait).  
6\. Flavor Text: (Start) "There can be only one!" (Boosted) "Guts and glory, lads!"

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Demoman, Prince of DeGroot Keep  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Orange  
4\. Action Token Cost: 3  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 2 Orange  
6\. Trait: Human, Royalty  
7\. Game Text: This card is also treated as Demoman, Demoknight. When this card is face-up, you only need 1 action token to rally a Friend.  
8\. Flavor Text: "FREEDOM!"

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Demoman, Expert's Ordnance  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Blue  
4\. Action Token Cost: 3  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: None  
8\. Flavor Text: "Any of you think ye're better 'n me you're gon' have another thing…"

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Heavy, Hibernating Bear  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Orange  
4\. Action Token Cost: 4  
5\. Play Requirement(s): None  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: When involved in a faceoff, this card gets +1 power. This card can't be frightened by non-Epic Troublemakers.  
8\. Flavor Text: "H-He's like a bear! He's like a big shaved bear that hates people!" - Scout

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Medic, Medieval Medic  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Yellow  
4\. Action Token Cost: 4  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Yellow  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: Any Phase: Exhaust this card. When this card is exhausted, all other Friend cards are readied and rallied.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Did ze Fräuleins have zeir Mittelschmerz?"

[Friend Card]

1\. Card Title: Demoman, Demopan  
2\. Power Value: 3  
3\. Color: Orange  
4\. Action Token Cost: 3  
5\. Play Requirement(s): 1 Blue  
6\. Trait: Human  
7\. Game Text: None.  
8\. Flavor Text: "Stout Shako for two refined!"

[Troublemaker Card]

1\. Type: Non-Villain  
2\. Card Title: Saxton Hale  
3\. Power: 7  
4\. Points: 3  
5\. Trait: Troublemaker, Epic  
6\. Game Text: This card gets +2 power for each character opposing it in a Troublemaker faceoff, but the player participating in the faceoff gets to flip two cards instead of one.  
7\. Flavor Text: "The name's Saxton Hale! Australian, C.E.O. of Mann Co. and the man who's gonna burn this place to the ground!"

* * *

nightelf37: An epic Non-Villain Troublemaker? What blasphemy is this? I'll have you know that a card named Nightmare Star, Solar Flare has the same trait. See ya on Third!


End file.
